Harry Potter and the Different Dimension
by the-marauders-girl
Summary: By accident, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, and Luna are transported to a different dimensionwhere most of their counterparts are dead. What adventures will they have, and, where is our favorite Dark Lord?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One:**

**Meet the Others**

Halloween was a dreaded holiday for the Potter family, and their close friends. Especially Lily. It was the day her first son, Harry, and one of her best friends, Alice Longbottom's first son, Neville, both died because of the Dark Lord, Lord Voldemort. It was also the day of her first teaching job at Hogwarts, that two first year students were killed by a loose mountain troll. No one know about it, and Lily had walked into the girl's bathroom on the first floor, to find a sixteen-foot mountain troll standing over the bloody bodies of Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. It was the day a message was left in blood, saying that the legendary Chamber of Secrets was opened, the following year, and another year later, saying it was sealed, containing the body of twelve-year-old Ginny Weasley, Ron's younger sister.

The year after that, another one of her best friends, and Sirius' wife, Lucy Black died giving birth. And then, last year, Voldemort had attacked Hogwarts.

There was always a Hogsmeade trip on Halloween, followed by the amazing feast. The trips had to be chaperoned by teachers, because Voldemort was still at large. So, Lily had to spend her most depressing day with students, who occasionally asked what was wrong.

She was sitting at a table, all alone, drinking a mug of butterbeer from a sympathetic Rosmerta, the owner of the famous pub, The Three Broomsticks. "Mom?" A small voice asked, "Are you okay?"

Lily turned around to see her daughter, Isabelle, talking to her. Lily gave a weak smile as she looked at her mirror image. Except the eyes; she had James' eyes. Isabelle reminded Lily of Harry, because he was the opposite; James' twin with Lily's eyes. She saw the look of sadness in Isabelle's eyes. Ginny was Isabelle's best friend, and the loss, plus the loss of Harry, hit her hard. "I'm fine sweetie," Lily said reassuringly, "How are you doing?"

"I'm good, I guess. Dad's looking for you. Do you want me to tell him that you're here?" Lily nodded. Isabelle walked to the door of the pub and yelled, "Dad! Mom's in here!"

James came in, looking depressed. He sat next to his wife and hugged her. "Where's Kyle?" Lily asked.

"Sirius took him and Rose to Honeydukes," James answered half-heartedly, taking a sip of butterbeer from Lily's mug.

"Let's go hon," Lily said, pulling James up and to the favored sweet shop. Isabelle followed her parents. "Sirius!"

"Yes Lily darling," Sirius said, coming from the Exotic Tastes Section, carrying a blood-flavored lollypop.

"Where's my child? You'd better not be feeding him that crap," Lily warned.

"He's with Rose, looking at the different types of chocolate."

"We're going back to Hogwarts. Could you be a dear and watch the students for me?"

"Of course. Go to the Room of Requirement and get some peace."

"Okay, thanks a million, you're a lifesaver."

"I know. Bye Flower! Bye Prongs!"

"Bye Padfoot," James said, rolling his eyes.

Lily and James entered the Room of Requirement, hoping to find peace, like their friend had advised, but didn't. Their middle child, Jim, was wearing boxing gloves, and punching at five different punching bags, doing some difficult movements with his body. It was part of his training, for fighting against Voldemort, as Voldemort seemed to have it in for his family. He did many other things, including running, sit-ups, push-ups, etc; martial arts; sword fighting; dodging; and dueling. It had made his parents proud, but it sometime worried them that he was too obsessive. "Jimmy," Lily asked, "What are you doing here? Why aren't you in Hogsmeade with your friends?"

"I'm training," Jim grunted, not missing a beat in his punching.

"Just stop for a second, and talk to us," James said, getting the magical room to conjure chairs.

Reluctantly, Jim stopped and said, "Today is Halloween. I always work extra hard on Halloween. It's in memory to everyone I've lost to that bastard, Voldemort."

"Watch what you say," Lily scolded.

"But Lily, it's true. That thing's a real bastard," James said, causing Lily to roll her eyes and say a few well chosen words about James and Sirius' influence on her son.

Jim continued, "I don't want to die pathetically; not without a good fight. Harry didn't even get the chance. I do, and I'm using it. Plus, I've been to Hogsmeade loads of times. Dad, Sirius, and Remus all helped sneak me out loads of times the past two years, then I've been there millions of times before Hogwarts. It's nothing new."

"James! He's not allowed-" Lily shrieked.

"It doesn't matter now, let's stay on the subject," James said sheepishly.

"I'm not leaving," Jim said defiantly, "I don't care if you stay or not, but, please leave me alone."

Sighing in defeat, Lily left, while James joined Jim fighting. They were quite a sight, as they looked a lot alike; every feature was identical, except Jim's hair was red, while James' was black.

After about ten minutes, the father and son thought of the room changing so they could work on dodging. As soon as the room changed, an unfamiliar voice called out, "Who the hell are you, and how did you get here?"

James and Jim turned around in unison, and saw six teenagers staring at them. "Bloody hell," The same voice said, coming from a tall, gangly redheaded boy. He fainted, next to two others. Only a girl with bushy brown hair, a round faced boy, and a blonde girl who looked only half there were standing there.

"Who are you?" Jim asked.

"I'm Hermione Granger, and these guys are Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood," The first girl said.

"No, you can't be," James choked out, "Two of you are dead."

"Obviously not," Neville said dryly, "And, who are you?"

"I'm Jim Potter, and this is my dad, James," Jim said.

The girl squeaked out, "No!" Then fainted at the same time as the boy.

The last girl said in a dreamy voice, "You should get out of here."

James half watched her push him and his son out, then lock the door. Pulling out of his dazed state, he instructed his son, "Stay here, and make sure they don't leave. I'll be right back."

"Poppy!" James cried, stumbling into the Hospital Wing.

"What is it James?" Madame Pomfrey, the school's healer asked wearily. Every time a male Potter entered this Wing, she had a big job.

"Come quickly! There are six unidentified children upstairs and five are knocked out!"

Madame Pomfrey stood up and followed him out. They went to the Room of Requirement, and joining Jim, they entered.

The girl with the bushy brown hair was talking to the blonde quietly, when they entered. She saw James and Jim then screeched, "Get away! I don't know how you did it, but you won't hurt him, you foul Death Eaters!"

James was stunned at the accusation as he and Jim were pushed out of the room once again. "How could she accuse us of being Death Eaters?" Jim cried, outraged, "After what they've done to us!" He cursed under his breath when he realized his father wasn't listening to him.

Dumbledore came, a look of pure puzzlement on his face. "Who called me with their necklace," He asked James, referring to the necklaces each member of the Order of the Phoenix had. "It was a female doe, and I know I haven't given that out."

"I don't know," James answered, "But there are some kids who are in there. Two claim to be Hermione Granger and Neville Longbottom." He rolled his eyes.

Dumbledore entered the Room of Requirement, and exited in three minutes. "James," He said gravely, "Please get Sirius, Remus, Lily, Isabelle, Rose, Kyle, Mrs. Lovegood, the Grangers, the Weasleys' and the Longbottoms."

James raised an eyebrow but left, getting who he needed.

He returned in ten minutes, with eighteen people in tow. "Jim, will you take Rose and Kyle to your common room?" James asked his son, who obeyed, but was grumbling the whole way.

"Will you all go and wait in my office?" Dumbledore asked, "I will be there shortly."

In five minutes, Dumbledore joined them in his office. They had taken a lot of room in the small office, but no one wanted to leave. After settling himself in his desk and offering them all a lemon drop (Everyone refused, except for the Weasley twins, who put them in their pockets for prank material.), Dumbledore spoke. "We have some accidental visitors," He said, with an obvious twinkle in his eye, "From an alternate universe."

Lily's eyes widened, in understanding, while others looked confused. Molly Weasley asked, "Who are they?"

"Five of them are dead here, while the other is alive," Dumbledore said, the twinkle became even more evident as he said, "Will you four come in?"

Four students entered. James recognized three of them as the bushy brunette, the dazed blonde, the redhead who spoke, and another redhead, who must have been his sister.

The brunette took a deep breath and said, "Okay, my name's Hermione Granger." The Granger's both gasped as they saw the sixteen-year-old version of their deceased daughter. Mrs. Granger rushed over and gave Hermione a huge hug.

"I'm Luna Lovegood, but you already know me." Her eyes widened when she saw her mother who had died when she was nine. "This isn't right, you're dead. Where's Dad?"

"He died when you were nine. He was looking for Crumple-Horned Snorkacks in the French Alps," Mrs. Lovegood said sadly.

The Weasley children, Hermione, Neville, and Isabelle all had to hide their laughter at the mention of the legendary Crumple-Horned Snorkacks. Some of the adults (James and Sirius) did too.

"I'm Ginny Weasley and this prat is my brother Ron," Ginny said, rolling her eyes at her brother, who was still trying to control his laughter. Molly rushed over to them and pulled them into the Weasley clan, hugging them both.

"You said that there were four," Remus pointed out, "Where are the other two?"

"I'm not letting them come yet," Hermione said, pulling away from her mother's grasp, "They need time to digest the information."

"Who are they?" Sirius asked, obviously annoyed.

"Neville Longbottom and Harry Potter." Lily, Alice, and Isabelle all gasped.

"Why can't they come?" Alice demanded.

"Because, they need to digest the information. They aren't ready for this yet," Hermione said, as calmly as she could.

"What? Are they incredibly thick or something?" James asked.

Ron and Ginny snorted as Hermione said, "No. But they can't come yet."

"Who gives you complete control over them?" Lily asked. James, Sirius, Remus and Isabelle all cringed, knowing Lily's redhead temper was starting to reveal itself. "It's not like you're their mother! We are! We are there family!"

Hermione's eyes narrowed and, in a very deadly voice, she said, "It's not as if they've ever had any."

Both mothers paled and James yelled, "Don't you talk to my wife like that!"

"Would you rather me lie and say that they lived a perfect life, with loving families? Fine, then you can deal with them when they see their either dead, non-existent, or insane families," Hermione said, her voice rising, "I'll go get them right now, if you want."

She turned on her heel and headed towards the door when it flung open, revealing a boy named Neville Longbottom. "Ron! Hermione! It's Harry! He's having a vision!" Neville panted, not noticing the variety of looks he received. All the people from his universe followed him, except Luna, who stayed to explain.

"Harry has a special connection to Lord Voldemort," She said, in her dreamy voice, "When he attacked sixteen years ago, he gave Harry part of him, taking some of Harry, to put it in simple terms. Ever since Voldemort's return, Harry gets visions. He has been using Occlumency to block it, ever since it led us to the Department of Mysteries, where Sirius died." She didn't even look over to Sirius, who was horrified that he died at such a rule-abiding place. "But, his guard wasn't up when we came here, so he's getting another vision. It has to be from our Voldemort, so I'm guessing he's finding out that we're gone. He'll be really mad, so don't get surprised if you hear Harry screaming like a maniac, and maybe saying some things about killing and such. It's normal when his shields aren't up."

Dumbledore asked, "Why would Voldemort be mad that you six are missing?"

"Well, Harry's at the top of Voldemort's hate list. If I were him, Harry would be at the top of mine too, because Harry's escaped from him five times already. That megalomaniac really wants to do him in. Also Neville because he shares the power with Harry to kill Voldemort. The rest of us are just under you, Professor, because we are friends with Harry, and have helped him a lot. I think the order is Ron, Hermione, Ginny, then me. Not that I'm all that sad."

The occupants just stared at Luna as if she had gone mad. Luna however reached her hand into the bowl containing Dumbledore's lemon drops, took one, and popped it in her mouth. "If you don't need me any more," She said, heading towards the door, "I'm going to help shut Harry up."

She left the office and headed towards the Room of Requirement. The other occupants followed her, but stopped outside the room. Harry's screams were nerve-wracking. "Where are you?" Harry yelled, "How did you just disappear? _Crucio_!" Lily fainted as she heard her son cast an Unforgivable Curse.

"Oh, don't worry, that's not Harry," Luna said, "Well, it is, but not really. Voldemort's possessing him right now. I'd better go help."

She entered the room and locked the door behind a terrified Madame Pomfrey. "Albus? What's wrong with that boy?" She gasped.

"He's being possessed," Dumbledore said, without his usual calm manor. There was true fright visible in his voice.

"Tell me where you are, you filthy mudblood!" Harry yelled, "Or can one of you blood traitors?"

"Damn it!" Ron's voice could be heard, "There aren't enough of us, he has too much control!"

Dumbledore, James, Sirius, Remus, Frank, Arthur, Bill, and Charlie all entered the room, ignoring all the protests. The people waiting outside the room could hear many voices call out, "_STUPEFY_!" They then heard a distinctable thud of someone hitting the ground.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two:**

**Comparing the Lines**

Once Harry was revived-and that took quite a while-the large group went to Dumbledore's office again. After getting several different armchairs, they all sat down and began to compare the different timelines. "I suppose that our lines differ starting at the Halloween of 1981. Is that correct?"

"That's my best guess too," Hermione said.

"There was a prophecy," Harry said solemnly, "Describing the one who will eventually defeat Voldemort. Sybil Trelanwy said it, to you, Professor Dumbledore. It can apply to two different people; me or Neville." All of his friends from his timeline gasped.

"That prophecy is common knowledge here," Dumbledore supplied, noticing the confused look on Harry's face, "Now, on Halloween, Voldemort attacked both the Potters and the Longbottoms. Neither was out, but at an Order meeting. He sliced both of their necks, killing them both."

"Well, in our time, Voldemort went after the Potters first. He killed both Lily and James, then tried to kill Harry," Hermione said, "But, because of his mother's love protection, the curse rebounded, and hit Voldemort, causing him to flee his body. The only mark Harry got was a lightning bolt shaped scar." Harry lifted his bangs to show his scar.

"What happened to us?" Alice asked fearfully, "Are we dead too?"

"Worse," Neville said in a dead tone, "A few days after You-Know-Who was gone, his remaining Death Eaters sought out revenge. As some of the top Aurors, you were tortured into insanity, and are now lying in St. Mungo's, without a clue. I live with Gran."

"Who did it?" Frank asked, his eyes full of anger.

"Bellatrix Lestrange." Sirius' face darkened and gained a look of pure hatred.

"Then who does Harry live with?" Remus asked, trying to lighten the subject.

"The Dursleys," Ron spat, "Lily's sister Petunia, her husband Vernon and son Dudley."

"Thank God," Lily said, letting out a sigh of relief.

"What do you mean?" Ginny asked, cocking her eyebrow.

"I'm happy Harry's with Petunia. She's an angel, and loves all our kids. None of them would dare to hurt any of them," Lily said.

Ginny snorted, "There's another difference between our worlds. The Dursleys hate anything abnormal, and magic is at the top of the list, only followed by you and Harry. He lived in a cupboard until he found out about Hogwarts, which was thanks to Hagrid on his eleventh birthday."

"Not Petunia! I mean, I would have never guessed-"

"Back to the story," Hermione said, "Now, no one, other than Lily, James, and Sirius knew that Wormtail was the Potter's Secret Keeper. Sirius cornered the rat on a muggle street, and Wormtail blasted the street, killing twelve muggles. That was right after he blamed Sirius, and right before he cut off his finger then transformed into a rat Obviously, Sirius was blamed and was given a life's sentence in Azkaban."

"A-Azkaban?" Sirius croaked, his face white, "I never, ever, have or betrayed Lily and James. I mean-I'd rather die-die before I do that-" He trailed off.

"We know, but that doesn't come in until later. Did anything big happen between then and our first year at Hogwarts? Nothing did in ours," Hermione asked.

"No, why don't you tell us about your first year, and we can compare them," Dumbledore said.

"Okay, Harry and Ron met on the train, and were best friends immediately. I met them there too, but they didn't like me; I was a bossy, show-off, know-it-all," Hermione said, smirking slightly.

"You still are," Ron muttered, earning two punches in the shoulder, compliments of Hermione and Ginny.

"Anyway, that Halloween, I corrected Ron in Charms, and he said some really mean things to me afterwards. I hid in the bathroom for the rest of the day. At supper, our Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Quirrell, let a mountain troll into the dungeons. It headed up to the bathroom I was in. Harry noticed I was still gone, and that was when his 'saving people thing' started," Hermione said.

Harry cut her off with a simple, "Hey! You didn't regret it!"

Hermione rolled her eyes and continued, "Harry distracted it, while Ron used the Levitation Charm, which we were doing in class, to knock it out with it's own club. So, without Harry, what happened?"

"Well, you and Ron were best friends since the train, and Draco Malfoy was being mean to you in my class, Defence Against the Dark Arts, so you hid in the bathroom that Halloween," Lily said, "Ron was trying to coax you out when the troll attacked. No one knew about it until I came across your bodies and the troll in the bathroom, covered in blood." She shuddered at the mere mention.

Ron was white and Hermione was shaking, but muttering, "Of course, we should have guessed it."

Ginny took over, "What about the Philosopher's Stone?"

"Nicholas Flamel has it in one of the high-security Gringotts vaults," Dumbledore said, "How do you know about it?"

"Well, we nearly got our heads bitten off by a giant three-headed dog named Fluffy, almost died from a Devil's Snare, played Seeker with a million attacking, flying keys, were part of a giant chess game, tried not to swallow poison, and Harry fought against You-Know-Who's face on the back of Quirrell's head," Ron said as if it was an everyday occurrence.

His friends looked slightly bored while the others were staring at Harry, horrified. "Now to second year," Ginny said, "I got a diary that talked back to me, and eventually the memory of Tom Riddle possessed me to use a giant basilisk to petrify all the muggle-borns."

"Oh Ginny!" Molly cried, engulfing Ginny in another hug, "That must have been what happened here too!"

"Anyway," Ginny said, pulling away, "At the end of the year, I was taken to the Chamber, after leaving my death message. With the help of a petrified Hermione, Harry and Ron found out where the Chamber was. It caved in, however, and split them up. Harry found me and fought against the memory of Tom Riddle and the Basilisk. The Sorting Hat and Fawkes helped him though. In the end, he ruined the diary, and I was saved. Then Fawkes took us all back up to Dumbledore's office."

"Harry got into the Chamber?" Sirius asked interestedly, glancing at his fellow Marauders, "Will you show us how?"

"I can, but you can't go without me," Harry said with a small smirk.

"Why?"

"Because, it is Salazar Slytherin's chamber, and he had a special talent that you used to get in there. The only wizards alive with that talent are me and Voldemort. I'm a parseltongue." Harry looked very grim at the thought.

"How did you become one?" Dumbledore asked.

"When Voldemort attacked me when I was a baby, he transferred some of his powers into me. The ability to talk to snakes is one."

"What happened to me?" Ginny asked, "Because I'm dead."

"Well, I'm guessing the same thing, but you were taken into the Chamber the next Halloween. We've never seen you since," Arthur said solemnly.

"So, in our third year," Hermione continued, "Sirius escaped from Azkaban." Sirius was grinning madly. "But everyone thought that he was guilty and wanted to murder Harry."

"Lovely," Sirius said, losing his grin and grimacing.

"Anyway, Remus was our Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, and because there were dementors all over the place, looking for Sirius, Remus taught him how to produce a patronus," Hermione said.

"Why not everyone?" Remus asked, "Was I a really unfair teacher?"

"No, the best we've had. Well, that's not too hard to beat, so I guess it doesn't really count," Ron said.

"Harry asked for private lessons," Hermione supplied, "Because the dementors affected him really badly. They make you relive your worst memories, and Harry's was Lily and James being murdered. Every time he encounters a dementor, he hears Voldemort murdering you. He fainted quite often too."

"Now, at the end of the year, Sirius in his animagus form takes me and my rat to the Shrieking Shack, via the tunnel under the Whomping Willow. Harry and Hermione come to save me, and Harry tries to kill Sirius. With the help of Remus, we find out that Sirius was innocent, and my rat did it. It's really disgusting, actually, Peter Pettigrew made a better pet rat then he did a human or a friend," Ron said, thinking, "Anyway, the four of us, plus Professor Dumbledore, all learned the truth. I couldn't do anything, but Harry and Hermione save him from the dementors twice, with the help of a time turner."

"Er-well-sorry, I guess," Sirius said slightly sheepishly.

"That's okay, because you got him an owl," Ginny said, "Pigwidgeon."

James snorted, "What kind of name is Pigwidgeon?"

"I named him," Ginny growled, causing James to step back. Lily, Sirius, and Remus laughed. "And, it means small, which this owl is."

"Apparently, he used to be adorable, but he's psycho, with way too much energy. He looks like a brown, fluffy tennis ball, and bounces like one too," Ron said, laughing.

"So, was I innocent?" Sirius asked hopefully.

"Nope, Wormtail escaped," Harry said.

"Plus, our minister is a git, and he didn't believe us. You went down south, but returned in the early fall, because someone entered Harry into the Tri-wizard Tournament," Ron said.

"Interesting, what were the tasks?" Dumbledore asked. Everyone looked confused.

"A maze with every foul creature known, saving someone from the merpeople in an hour, and getting an egg from a dragon," Harry sighed.

"That's suicidal!" Charlie exclaimed, "I know, because I've worked with those mothers!"

"It was supposed to be," Ron said dully, "And after the maze, no one knew that the cup was a port-key. It sent Harry and the other Hogwarts champion, Cedric Diggory, to a graveyard. That git, Wormtail, killed Diggory, and took some of Harry's blood and made him watch Voldemort get reborn."

Some people gasped, while others lost all the colour in their faces. Dumbledore, asked, "And Harry survived?"

"Yeah, after dueling with him first," Ron said.

"What happened the next year?" Lily asked.

"Nothing short of terrible," Hermione said, "Our newest Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher was terrible. A real-"

An icy cold laugh interrupted her. It was coming from Harry's mouth. Anyone who was close to him leapt away. The laughter died in a minute. Then, Harry said, "He knows where we are. He's coming."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three:**

**Training**

Harry paced the office, thinking of what to do next. Ever since the incident in the Department of Mysteries, he had become a true leader. Even Dumbledore had listened to what he wanted to do in different things like battles. He also had his friends right beside him. Ron gave him different strategies, Hermione pointed out flaws, Ginny was in charge of recording and keeping track of all the information of their past battles, Neville took over the DA, and Luna pointed out hypothetical situations. They all fought together though, and made it through.

"Okay," He said, as he stopped walking, "Here's what we need to do. He's going to contact his counterpart, and they will attack together, probably in a few days. I need to know who will be at Hogwarts the whole time." All his friends, his parents, sister, Sirius, Remus, and Dumbledore raised their hands. "Okay, Ginny?" Immediately, Ginny grabbed a piece of thin muggle paper and a muggle pen and wrote down the names. She handed the list to Harry, who looked it over. "That's it?"

"Well, Sirius has a daughter, and we have two more sons," James said, "But only our one son will be able to fight, the others aren't in Hogwarts yet." Harry jotted these people down as well.

"Okay, I need all of you who are staying, well, you don't have to Professor, but I want the rest of you in training. I'll warn you, it'll be tough, but we need to work hard to succeed. And we need to succeed to get rid of Voldemort, which is vital."

Those who were staying followed Harry to the Room of Requirement. James got Jim, Kyle, and Rose, on the way. He wanted Jim to train, as he would be vital, and since he didn't know what Harry was going to do, he thought the young ones could benefit from it too.

"Now, this training is 50 physical, and 50 mental. You have to have a positive outlook," Harry said. He saw Hermione, Lily, and Isabelle's faces all brighten at the fact that it wasn't all physical. "Okay, I'm going to give you a half hour preview of each, just in case Voldemort attacks. Also, if we have to leave, you'll have the gist of it all."

Everyone nodded, and Jim asked, "What are we going to do first Harry?" He was enthralled that he had his long lost older brother.

"Strength," Harry said, and snapped his fingers, making punching bags appear. "Now, I know you know the physical part of this, it's obvious." He lazily punched the bag. "But, here it is with the other half of my abilities." He punched the bag again, and hit it four times as hard. "What I do is channel all my hurt and anger to Voldemort into my punch to make it better. So, everyone pick a bag and start."

Everyone did and Harry watched, occasionally giving tips or praise. They continued for ten minutes, until Harry blew his whistle. He showed them kicks, which they practiced for ten minutes, then they did sequences with both punches and kicks.

After ten minutes of that, he blew his whistle and said, "Okay, good job everybody! We're going to work on endurance next. Let's head out to the Quidditch Pitch!"

"Are we going to be flying?" Kyle asked.

"Nope, we're running laps," Harry said, and grinned as he received groans. "Trust me, sometimes the thing that will save you is running away."

Everyone went out and ran laps, ten minutes forwards, ten backwards, and ten switching, as well as sideways.

"You never know if you will be going forwards, backwards, or sideways. You have to keep an eye on your opponent at all times," Harry lectured on their way back inside. He had barely broke a sweat, and kept a constant pace, while everyone else stunk and were practically walking at the end.

"Harry," Hermione gasped, "How often do you do this?"

"Everyday," Harry said proudly, "You guys should all go shower. You stink."

After their showers, everyone returned to the Room of Requirement. The room they entered was empty, with stone walls and a stone floor. Harry clapped his hands three times, receiving confused looks.

They were answered when fifteen Death Eaters appeared from thin air and let different coloured sparks fly from their wands. Everyone either screamed or looked stunned, except Harry, who rolled his eyes and clapped his hands again. "Harry James Potter! What was that about?" Lily and Ginny shrieked.

"How'd you control them?" A wide-eyed Neville asked.

"They're not real," Harry said. He clapped his hands and one Death Eater appeared. Harry shoved his hand through it. "It's a holograph." Everyone sighed in relief. "But, if they were real, all of you'd be dead. None of you followed the number one rule. Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, and Luna, I thought you'd know it. Moody ring a bell?"

"Constant Vilagence," They all chanted dully.

"Of course," Sirius said, "But who really takes that old coot seriously? I mean, all that stuff about losing one of your buttocks, because your wand's in your back pocket."

"I do. That's helped me millions of times. Plus, I trust him and his opinion. He passed my test," Harry said.

"Huh?" Isabelle and Jim said, at the same time Lily and James asked, "What test?"

"I devised it. It's kind of like Legilimency, but even a skilled Occlumens doesn't know I'm there. Plus, I can talk to you in your mind, like the Sorting Hat," Harry explained.

"Cool!" Sirius said.

"Anyway," Harry continued, "If you were using Constant Vilagence, you would have started fighting the Death Eaters instead of died. But, that's not what this exercise is about yet. Right now, I want you to dodge all the spells. I'll know if you get hit, and if you do, you're out, which, in a nutshell means you're dead."

He clapped his hands three times, and the Death Eaters reappeared. This time, the group dodged the spells very well; Harry was impressed. After fifteen minutes of dodging, Jim was the only one left. Harry made the Death Eaters disappear. "Good job, I'm very impressed. Now, we'll do another exercise." He snapped his fingers and a series of horizontal bars went between him and the rest of the group. "You have to get to me without touching any bars. You have to go one at a time, and you have to complete the whole thing in a minute. Here's the catch, the bars change after each person, so you can't figure out a path or use your logic. You have to let your body take control. No thinking, got it Hermione? Remus? Mom? Isabelle?"

"Yeah," They answered.

"Why?" Isabelle asked.

"Because the spells won't give you time. You have to learn how to improvise and go with it. Jim, you're good, you go first," Harry said.

Everyone went through five times each, until each person got through it successfully a few times.

"Good job," Harry said, truly proud, "You've all really done a great job. We'd better just have supper, then go to bed. You are all looking beat."

Harry woke them all up early the next morning, causing many complaints. In the Room of Requirement, he explained, "Our Voldemort and yours are together, and both are going to attack today, most likely at a time when the school is vulnerable." He began to pace. Hermione watched him, and noticed small bags under his eyes, and how his whole manner only seemed half-awake.

"Why do you look like you've been up all night, Harry?" She asked.

"I was. I had the vision at quarter to eleven. I've been training and researching ever since," He said, still pacing, "I have tow Voldemorts to defeat, so it's twice as much work. I had to make my plan. I can see why I have Ron now. It was hard! Anyway, we'll warm up with some running. Let's go down to the Quidditch Pitch." They trained until nine, had breakfast, then did two more hours of dueling. Harry then insisted that they all take a nap. He had convinced Dumbledore to let Isabelle and Jim miss their classes, as they were important in the battle. Dumbledore agreed right away, and also got a substitute teacher to cover Lily's classes.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four:**

**The Final Battle**

Harry woke everyone up and they ate lunch together in his room. But, it was a silent affair. After lunch, they went to the Room of Requirement to hear Harry's game plan, and get instructed to what they were supposed to do.

Remus, with his superb werewolf senses, heard someone scream, "It's You-Know-Who! He's here!"

At the same time, Harry's scar seared with pain. He fell to his knees, clutching his head.

Together, they both said, "He's here. It's time for the battle."

(Voldemort A is the one from the alternate universe and Voldemort B is the one from Harry's.)

"Do we all know the plan?" Lily asked quietly on their way down to the Great Hall.

Everyone nodded, and they entered the Great Hall. The whole school-except for a few Slytherins-were huddled by the wall, Death Eaters blocking them. The teachers were with the students, except Dumbledore, who was standing face-to-face with both Voldemorts, anger in his eyes and on his face. However, he was talking to them in a voice of forced calmness. Harry intervened.

"Hello, I know it's me you want. Let's continue this somewhere else, somewhere more…private and personal, let's say."

"Hello Potter," Voldemort A seethed, "Pleasure to see you again. I believe we haven't met since I murdered you."

"And the last time I saw Potter was in a battle, where he escaped with minor luck. But Potter, this will be the last time. We're going to finish this and you," Voldemort B said.

"And I don't see any reason to leave, I would like to let everyone see the defeat of the pathetic Harry Potter," Voldemort A added.

"I was thinking the Chamber of Secrets. It would bring back many memories for us, and I'm sure it would make Salazar Slytherin proud," Harry said, praying they would fall for the bait.

"He's very smart. I think we should take up the offer," Voldemort A said.

"As long as," Voldemort B said, grinning evilly, "The Weasley girl comes too. The three have…special memories."

Harry looked at Ginny. He face was white and she looked terrified, but she nodded anyway.

Once they had entered the chamber, Harry realized that the Basilisk wasn't dead. Using his form of Legilimancy, he told Ginny, "If you see any sign of movement, shut your eyes. I think the great, ugly, snake is still alive."

Ginny shuddered, but nodded. Harry then said in Parseltongue, in his head, "Come here, your master calls you. Come to your master."

He nodded at Ginny, and they both squeezed their eyes shut. Voldemort A saw the slight movement of the approaching snake and shut his eyes. His counterpart wasn't as lucky. He was killed with one glance.

Voldemort A killed the snake, and said, "You think you're so good, don't you Potter? You may have killed that fool, but you won't get away from me! As soon as we turn this corner, your dear blood traitor will see something that will make her wish she was dead. Then, I'll transport us to the Great Hall, and I will kill you Potter, no worries."

They turned the corner, and as promised, Ginny screamed. A twelve-year-old Ginny was lying in front of them. 'Her body will lie in the Chamber forever.' The words floated into Harry's mind, 'Of course. It'll be here forever, never disappearing.'

"You know, I forgot my manners. Thank-you very much. The power I took from you, though very little, helped me become even greater," Voldemort said, "Now, let's go. I look forward to killing you again, Potter."

He snapped his fingers and they were in the Great Hall once again. Voldemort screamed in anger. The rest had managed to either stun or immobilize the Death Eaters, and give pre-made port-keys to the rest of the students and teachers that transported them to the Weasley's house. Only Sirius, Remus, James, Lily, Isabelle, Jim, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Luna, and Dumbledore were left.

"_Accio _Isabelle!" Voldemort cried, and Isabelle flew towards him. "Now Potter, you may have tricked me, but now I'll hurt you even more by killing those you love first."

'So, this one knows about love, interesting,' Harry thought, then telepathically thought to the people on his side, 'Whoever he takes, act as if you don't care. No matter how you feel, act as if it is Snape. Trust me on this one.' Out loud, he said, "Go for it Tom, like I care about that."

Frustrated, Voldemort took each person, hoping to get some sort of reaction from Harry, but failed.

"Fine! I'll kill you now Potter, after you've betrayed them all. Say good-bye!" Voldemort screeched.

'Don't worry, I have a plan,' He told the others in his head, 'Don't save me.' Out loud, he said to them, "Good-bye guys! I don't have a will, so whoever gets to my stuff first gets it."

"Avada Kedavra!" Voldemort yelled. Harry moved to make sure it would hit him right on his chest. It did.

"HARRY!" Everyone screeched, and the last thing he saw were terrified looks and tears.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five:**

**_Simul Mundus_!**

"Ah, that felt good. It always does when you are hit by that curse, then survive," Harry said, standing up and brushing dust off his shoulders. He was bombarded by people hugging him. "Whoa! Save it all for another thirty seconds! I just have to finish some unfinished business."

He walked over to the body and spirit of Voldemort and said, "It's over Tom. There is good and evil. You chose the wrong side. You could have been great, like Dumbledore, but you changed in your sixth year. Liked that power your prefect position gave you too much. Wanted to take it farther. This is what you get." His voice turned venomous as he spat, "I hope you rot in hell. Avada Kedavra."

Green light left Harry's wand, and by the gust of cold wind that blew across the room, they knew that Voldemort was dead; finally defeated. Harry turned around, giving them a toothy grin that Lockhart would be jealous of, and whispered, "Good job guys. You're all heroes. I knew you could do it, and I'm extremely proud of you. I'll be back, I have some things to check up on."

He snapped his fingers and returned in five minutes, holding the body of the dead Ginny. He placed her in his Ginny's arms and left again, not returning for twenty minutes.

"I think I'm done. Are you ready for my explanation?" He asked, receiving nods. They sat down at the Gryffendor table, and Harry began his story.

"SO, in conclusion, I knew the curse would backfire, because this Voldemort hadn't marked me."

"What was the thing before? With the whole 'I don't care about anyone' attitude? I barely know you Harry, but I know you have a huge heart," Isabelle asked.

"Unlike our Voldemort, this one loved. He couldn't bare killing someone who wasn't loved, which, in a way, makes him an even sicker bastard. He couldn't hurt you, because it seemed no one loved or cared about you. Do you sort of understand?"

"Yeah, and thanks Harry, for everything," James said.

"We'll miss you so much!" Lily whispered, tears in her eyes.

Harry gave them all a secretive smile and said, "We have to stay for a bit longer, I still have some things to work out with the Headmaster." He walked out of the hall with Dumbledore, and no one followed.

"What is he doing?" Sirius asked.

"I have no clue," Hermione said faintly, "But it'll benefit some people, not himself. That's the way Harry works."

In an hour and a half, in which the others talked to each other, learning about the other, Harry and Dumbledore returned with a confused Jim, Kyle, and Rose.

"Now, if you want to never remember about the alternate universes, leave now. If not, stay seated and enjoy the show," He said. Not a person moved. A grinning Harry stood up and said, "This is some of the new, but ancient magic I was studying last night. _Simul Mundus_!"

A golden tornado circled them, and vanished. Harry pulled the twelve people who were from the now crowded Great Hall out into the Entrance Hall.

"We combined! It worked!" Harry exclaimed, his face beaming.

"Wow Harry, I haven't seen you this happy since-wait, I don't think I've ever seen you this happy," Ron said, thinking hard.

"Yeah," Isabelle interjected, "No offence, it was really good magic and big, but what's so good about bringing the whole school back?"

Dumbledore was the only one, other than Harry, who wasn't confused. He was smiling as well.

"Well, I didn't just bring the whole school back," Harry said, "I brought your whole world back. Any doubles have combined, and the singles take up their respective spots. No one know about the alternate universes though, and we should keep it that way. But, we're all together, and will only split at death."

"You did that?" Remus asked, "That is huge magic! Most full grown wizards would die."

"It's the 'power the Dark Lord knows not'," Harry quoted from the prophecy, "And, there's one last big magic I want to do. I've been trying to perfect it for ages. Here goes nothing, Remus. Look out, it may hurt." He placed his wand on Remus' heart and said, "_Nullus Malum_!"

Remus collapsed, then his body rose into the air, with a faint silver glowing from it. He screamed as his body changed from werewolf to human over and over, but less wolf each time; as well as when his body changed to a real wolf. He fell back onto the ground then stood up.

"Padfoot, Prongs," He breathed, "What do you do to change into your animagus form?"

"Just concentrate on the feeling of your first time," Sirius said, raising an eyebrow.

"And picture your form," James finished, also raising an eyebrow and asked, "Why?"

Remus didn't answer. He wasn't even there. In his place was a beautiful grey wolf. He changed back, and gave Harry a hug saying, "Thank-you so much Harry. You have no idea what this means to me."

Epilogue

Harry lived with his parents, sister, and brothers in Godric's Hollow. He became the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts the year after his seventh. Along with his teaching position, he had physical training sessions three mornings a week. When McGonagall died five years later, he became Head of Gryffendor house, and Headmaster ten years after that; the youngest to date.

He and Ginny married the year after she left Hogwarts. They had three kids; Lily, Bill, and Belle. In time, they both became godparents, grandparents, and either an aunt or uncle.

Of course Harry, his friends and family were famous, so their kids grew up in the muggle world, mostly keeping to themselves, and away from the fame.

Ginny was a housewife like her mother, but did a little work for the Ministry of Magic. She never went into the office though, she did it by owl.

Ron worked at the Ministry in the Department of Magical Games and Sports, eventually replacing Ludo Bagman as Head of Department. He lived next door to Harry and Ginny, and was their secret keeper.

He married Isabelle, and, keeping the Weasley tradition, had six sons and one daughter, all with flame-red hair.

Isabelle became best friends with Ginny again, and both shared the same feeling during their last year, in their Defence Against the Dark Arts class. It was weird having your brother or boyfriend teach you. When McGonagall died, she worked along side Harry at Hogwarts, teaching Transfiguration. She also helped him with the morning training sessions, and was Head of Gryffendor when he was promoted to Headmaster. She never saw her many grandchildren, because she died when her youngest child and only daughter was in her seventh year.

Hermione spent many hours working in the depths of the Department of Mysteries, trying to figure out the secrets of the Death Veil. She never married, but helped Ron out when Isabelle died.

Jim became very close to Harry, and learned a lot from him, including wandless, non-verbal, and ancient magic; and they trained together every morning. The year after he graduated, he was an assistant teacher to Harry, mostly working with the first and second years, but went into Auror training after a year of teaching. Like Sirius, he was a lady's man, and once he found someone and they had a child, his wife died.

He became an Auror, but made an early retirement to watch his daughter until she went to Hogwarts. He then took a desk job at the Department of Magical Law Enforcement.

Kyle and Rose went to Hogwarts for their seven years. In their sixth year, the Department of Magical Sports and Games, as well as the Department of International Cooperation organized a month long tournament. The tournament was between Hogwarts, Beauxbatons, and Durmstrang, as well as magical schools from Africa, America, Canada, and China. Some of the competitions were dueling, Quidditch, broom races, and Wizard's Chess. They got to travel to Africa to compete in dueling, Quidditch, and Chess (Rose).

They married a set of twins, but neither had children. Instead, they cherished their nieces and nephews like their own. The pair were inseparable their whole life, and that proved to death. They both died in an airplane crash while going on a trip to America with their spouses.

James, Lily, Sirius, and Remus watched the children grow up, and helped with their struggles, cheering at their triumphs.

Many times, Harry asked himself if he had done the right thing.

He figured, 'Everyone's happy and Voldemort's gone. My life couldn't be better.'


End file.
